Come Take Me Home
by drwhofangirl591
Summary: Three part songfic using songs by the Goo Goo Dolls. Chapter 1 takes place between Runaway Bride and Partners in Crime. Basically it about the Doctor and Donna missing each other after they part.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hello again! This is a three part songfic that uses three of my favorite Goo Goo Dolls songs. There will be three chapters altogether. The story jumps around a bit because it fits better with the song lyrics. The whole of chapter 1 takes place after Runaway Bride and before Partners in Crime. Basically it is about Donna's and the Doctor's lives after parting. Song: _Home _by the Goo Goo Dolls

**Disclaimer: Not mine, none of it, especially the songs. Everything Doctor Who belongs to the BBC**

As the snow continued to fall, Donna watched the mysterious Doctor and his amazing blue box rocket into the atmosphere and out of her life. A shiver ran through her as the events from the day ran through her mind.

The fear of being eaten by an Aracnoss or was it Racnoss , well whatever _he_ called, the exhilaration of running for her life, the beauty of the universe, the strange safety she felt around this impossible man and his ship that was bigger on the inside!

But now it was all gone and she had to go back to her normal, boring, everyday life as a temp.

Donna was still watching the sky when she realized how stupid she must look standing in the middle of the street in a wedding dress. She turned to enter her house when it finally struck her, "How am I gonna explain this to everyone?"

As soon as Donna reached her doorstep the door swung opened to reveal her mother and father standing there mouths' agape.

"Where have you been young lady! We were worried sick about you! You could have called and told us what was happening!", were just a few of the things that Donna was berated with before stepping foot inside the house. Donna gave them her best "don't give me that" look and pushed her way in.

Fifteen minutes later she was lying in bed with her fuzzy pajamas on. Her once immaculate wedding dress was discarded on the floor in a heap.

Donna had deflected their questions by telling them that she would explain in the morning and that she just wanted to go to bed. Her father had skillfully talked Sylvia down and let Donna slip upstairs. He was always on Donna's side when it came to arguments with her mum.

_Tomorrow will be fun. Thanks for nothing Spaceman! _Donna thought. She would have to find some way of explaining what happened while not sounding completely bonkers and then return to the world of temping. She was really going to need a vacation after this.

_The crowded room is full of empty faces__  
__The deepest conversation full of lies__  
__Another night with all my friends__  
__The kind you never see again__  
__I wonder if they'll see through my disguise_

It was just another Friday night a little over a year after Donna's first encounter with the Doctor. Since then she had decided to put all of her time and energy into finding him again. So far all Donna managed to find were dead ends. Why she was so suddenly obsessed with finding the crazy person was beyond her. The only thing Donna did know was that it just felt right.

A group of Donna's friends decided to get together at their favorite pub. After some coaxing, the temp turn alien hunter,decided that she could use a break from searching and went along. It would be good to go out and have some fun.

She sat with them at their regular table but only half listened to their stories. Her mind was someplace else. She could not stop wandering back to that fateful day and that wonderfully mad man who could take her hand and make everything seem better.

Donna surveyed the pub; she suddenly noticed how dull and lonely the whole place seemed. She desperately needed to find the Doctor.

Then, out of nowhere, she spotted a tall man wearing a brown suit standing at the counter. Thinking that it was the Doctor, Donna jumped up, walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Do you own only one suit, Martianboy?" Her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"What's that love?" The man's voice was rough with a Welsh accent. When he turned around Donna saw that he was older and had a dark mustache and goatee, and was definitely not the Doctor. Donna could feel her heart sinking. How stupid must she look?

"Uh, sorry. I thought you were someone else…" Donna smiled politely and turned to walk away but the man caught her arm.

"That's ok. Mind if I buy you a drink sweetie?" The man was trying earnestly to be suave but instead it came across as rather creepy. It was evident that he had had a few too many.

"No thanks mate, already got one." Donna replied awkwardly. As she walked away she could feel her cheeks burning. What was wrong with her? Was she going to jump every guy in a brown suit?

When Donna got back to the table her friends were attempting to stifle their giggles. Unfortunately they had witnessed Donna's embarrassing blunder. She knew that as of late they made fun of her what they called Donna's "obsession with little green men".

Donna was about to give them hell when the TV above the bar flickered to life with the latest newsflash about the most recent weight loss drug- Adipose. Donna's anger dispersed and instead of yelling, she hushed her friends so that she could hear the TV.

One of the girls at the table decided to pipe up with, "There goes Donna again! Looking for aliens. Give it a rest will ya!" But Donna didn't notice because she was already out the door and on her way home to formulate a plan.

This was fantastic news! Finally a new lead. It might not amount to anything, but there was always a chance. And she was going to take it.

_And I want to say__  
__And I can't hold back__  
__And I might be wrong__  
__But it's all I have_

Donna had decided to walk home so that she could have time to think about her next move. She went over the rumors that she had read before about Adipose Industries. The internet was teeming with them. This place was definitely a hotspot for alien activity.

The news story had renewed Donna's hope in finding the Doctor. She was sure that he would turn up there.

Now she was one step closer to finding him, the man that haunts her dreams and chases away her nightmares.

Thinking back to that fateful Christmas day Donna realized she hadn't felt right since. She felt more alone, like something was missing. Her own home felt strange and confining.

_Come take me home tonight__  
__Come take me home__  
__Oh I need you now__  
__I'm lost without you__  
_

Donna was one step closer to finding the Doctor, she could feel it. All she had to do was wait.

_He's coming and I'm ready. Ready to see the stars. Ready to run with him. _

_A million miles__  
__But I will find you__  
__So take me home_

_Come with me._

_No. _

The moment played over and over in his head.

The minute that Donna had said that, the Doctor's hearts broke not for the first time that day, and he had to restrain himself from crying in front of her. She would have had a field day if that happened!

She was right though; he needed someone, especially now. And how could she say "no"! No one ever refused!

_Just as well. I'd rather be on my own! _

The TARDIS hummed indignantly in his mind. "All right, I still have you" the Doctor said apologetically and patted the glowing time rotor affectionately.

Still, if he needed someone, why couldn't that someone have been Donna? She made him realize that he was going to be okay without Rose. That life goes on.

"Okay old girl, where to next?" The Doctor flipped a couple switches and pulled on the lever that rocketed them into the Vortex.

_Good bye Donna Noble. And thank you, thank you so much! For Everything._

One year later:

The sound of the TARDIS filled the air as it left behind the quite little London street and Martha Jones. Everything was back in place and no one would ever remember that terrible year. It was better that way.

Martha was now safe at home with her family and the Master was, well for lack of a better term, destroyed. Mostly likely for good this time.

_It's 3 A.M. and I can't sleep without you__  
__I think I found the perfect words to say__  
__Satellite transmits my voice__  
__Sometimes we don't have a choice__  
__I wake you up from half a world away_

It had been a long year.

The Doctor stationed his magnificent time ship next to a beautiful nebula somewhere in the Andromeda galaxy and decided that perhaps he should try getting some sleep. It might do him some good.

He went to his room and taking off his suit jacket, threw it on to the floor where it landed in a heap. The Doctor flopped onto his rarely used bed and was quickly overtaken by sleep. He slept for several hours, dreams of the past year, the Master, and of Gallifrey haunted him.

Then in the midst of his dreams the Doctor saw someone he thought he would not see again- Donna Noble- standing in the snow in her wedding dress. Looking just as she had when he left her- beautiful.

The Doctor awoke with a start and sat bolt upright; Donna's name hung on his lips. Why had he dreamed of Donna? He hadn't thought about her for over a year.

He tried to get back to sleep but whenever he closed his eyes all he saw was Donna. Sometimes she was next to him laughing, other times she was running beside him with her firmly clasped in his. At one point she seemed lost, looking for something…looking for him?

_And I try so hard__  
__Try to be so strong__  
__But you see the cracks__  
__My defenses gone _

_Come take me home tonight__  
__Come take me home__  
_

Thinking about that day brought back so many memories and feelings. Finally he decided that it must be the TARDIS messing with him.

"If you're trying to cheer me up, it's not working!" He shouted in mock anger at the ship; it wasn't necessary but it filled the silence.

The Doctor lay back down and stared at the ceiling. His mind wandered back to that extraordinary day when he met the only person in the whole universe who could shout over the sound of a dematerializing TARDIS and be heard from the inside. He smiled as the memory flooded his mind.

All of the sudden a random thought struck the Doctor. _I wonder what Donna's doing now…_

Shaking his head as if to clear it, the Doctor came back to his senses. _What am I thinking? She didn't come with me before, why would she come now?_ _She's probably got a family to take care. _

But the Doctor silently wished that she was there, just to cheer him up, to poke fun at his "martian-ness".

Anything to fill the silence. Anything to make the TARDIS feel less empty.

_Oh I need you now__  
__I'm lost without you__  
__A million miles__  
__But I will find you__  
__So take me home__  
_

"Alright! Even laying about! Time to get up and find someone."

He jumped up and walked out of his room only to return seconds later to change into his brown suit and dirty white trainers.

The Time Lord slumped through the TARDIS doors and up the ramp to the main consol. He wore an expression like that of a six year old that had just lost their puppy.

He had just finished exploring Barcelona, the planet, not the city. When he had first stepped out of his wooden box he was greeted by the sights and smells of the beautiful planet.

He explored for a while but soon got bored. The Doctor realized that without someone to share this with, it was just another trip. And he was lonely. His search for a new companion was not going well at all.

After only an hour the Doctor returned to his ship somewhat dejected. He plopped himself on to the old jump seat which creaked under the strain. "Well that was fun." The Doctor stated flatly.

He sat for a few minutes staring around the empty room, when he suddenly got an idea. The Doctor bolted off the seat and over to the consol.

"Donna told me to find someone and that's what I'm gonna do!" his voice was bursting with determination. "

Fancy a trip to Earth?"

The TARDIS whirred happily as her Capitan ran about the consol.

As he was setting the coordinates the monitor started to flash accompanied by a high-pitched alarm.

"What!" The Doctor yelled, surprised by the sudden cacophony . The screen illuminated his thin face as he scrutinized it. Leaning back, the Doctor ran his hand through his already messy brown hair and let go of the breathe he didn't realize he was holding.

"Good thing we're headed to Earth. Scanners are picking up some kind alien active in London. Some kind trouble with a new diet pill. Adipose Industries, eh? No harm in looking right? Allons-y!"

With a manic grin he threw the TARDIS into the Vortex and sent them hurtling towards Earth.

_Oh I need you now__  
__I'm lost without you__  
__I'm holding on__  
__Till I can find you__  
__So take me home_

**So that was chapter 1. What'd you think? Sorry I haven't written in a while and I'm a little rusty. Hopefully the writing will improve as I write the chapters. Again the song is "Home" by the Goo Goo Dolls. I heard it and thought about writing something but wasn't sure what. All of the chapters have songs that go with them and the next song is "Stay With You". Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Here's Chapter 2! The song is "Stay With You" by The Goo Goo Dolls. It all takes place between the episodes from season 4. Hopefully it's not too confusing and makes as much sense on paper as it does in my head! Please let me know if you are confused and I will try to help.

**Disclaimer: **BBC owns these characters but I have borrowed them. Please don't be mad! I will return them in one piece, I promise!

Chapter 2

_I'll stay with you__  
__The walls will fall before we do__  
__Take my hand now__  
__We'll run forever__  
__I can feel the storm inside you__  
__I'll stay with you__  
_

When Donna stepped on board the TARDIS for the second time, it only took her the equivalent of two Earth days to make herself feel at home. For some reason she felt more at home here than in her own home in Chiswick.

As Donna walked around her room for the hundredth time since unpacking, she thought back to the night she and the Doctor were reunited.

Donna was so afraid that the Doctor didn't want her to come because he hesitated to answer. She didn't plan on taking no for an answer though. Why else would she station herself in the doorway? If the Doctor tried to leave her, he would have had to go through her first!

The Doctor was roaming about the consol room while Donna went to change outfits yet again. He noticed that he was considerably happier since Donna had agreed to let her travel with him. The Time Lord would have done anything in his power, said anything that night, to assure Donna that she was welcome.

He still couldn't believe that she had been searching for him and succeeded in tracking him down. He was not an easy person to find after all. Donna was truly brilliant.

The pair had just returned from their first adventure to what the Doctor thought was Rome but was in fact Pompeii. Today, Donna had showed him exactly what she meant by "needing someone to stop him".

_I knew Donna was meant to be that someone_.

The fiery temp probably would have left him then and there if he hadn't saved someone. The thought sent a shiver through him. But as the Doctor was quickly finding out, Donna always knew what was right.

Donna entered the consol room and walked over to where the Time Lord was standing lost in thought. She used her fist to lightly bang on his forehead. "Anyone home?"

"Oww!" The Doctor feigned injury and hoping to maybe receive a sympathetic kiss. To his dismay, it only earned him a slap.

"I'll give you something to cry about Sapceman!" the fiery red head scolded.

"Is there something you wanted or did you come in here just to hit me?" The Doctor complained as he rubbed his sore arm.

"Yeah, I wanted to know if running will be a major part of _all_ our trips? Cuz if it is then I am gonna need to buy another pair of trainers."

The Doctor chuckled at his companion's concern. None of his previous friends had worried about their footwear. Donna was definitely different from anyone who had travelled with him before. He placed his hands on Donna's shoulders.

"Are you sure you know me? Yes. There is going to be _a lot_ of running!"

_Fooled by my own desires__  
__I twist my fate__  
__Just to feel you__  
__But you, turn me toward the light__  
__And you're one with me__  
__Will you run with me?_

People change for various reasons. Sometimes it's because of a situation; sometimes it just happens over time. But for whatever reason, the Doctor had begun to notice subtle changes in his relationship with Donna. He sat at the kitchen table pondering their last few adventures.

The Doctor knew that he had agreed to keep their relationship strictly in the "friends-zone". But after leaving Messaline, he couldn't help but to think that there was more to their relationship.

As Donna walked Martha back to her house, The Doctor had overheard what she said about travelling with him forever. He smiled at the thought and hoped that she was right and would stay forever, even though he knew that it was not humanly possible.

And the day that they met Agatha Christie, Donna had kissed him. Sure it was to save his life but he couldn't help thinking that she might have had another motive. The Doctor couldn't admit it, but he had enjoyed their all too brief embrace and was almost certain that Donna had too. Then a few days later Donna had nonchalantly commented that it would've been better without the anchovies. So was his assumption wrong?

Just a couple days ago they had visited The Library and Donna had mysteriously disappeared and the Doctor feared the worst had happened, especially with an infestation of Vashta Nerada hanging around. Relieved to discover that she had not fell victim to the flesh melting shadows but trapped in a virtual world, he would stop at nothing to get Donna back. That day the Doctor started to realize just how much Donna meant to him.

But how could he ever tell her this? Tell Donna that without her by his side, holding his hand, running from the danger, stopping him when he starts to go too far, he didn't feel whole.

_I'll stay with you__  
__The walls will fall before we do__  
__Take my hand now__  
__We'll run forever__  
__I can feel the storm inside you__  
__I'll stay with you__  
_

Ironically Donna was thinking about practically the same thing as she sat sipping her tea in the TARDIS library.

She knew that the Doctor needed her but she hadn't realized that she needed the Doctor. He made her life more exciting, showed her things that she never could have dreamed of. Sure there was usually a risk to life and limb but it was worth it. _He_ was worth it. Startled, Donna looked around the room expecting to see someone standing behind her.

_Where did that come from? That wasn't me was it?_ She continued to survey the room until she was satisfied that she was alone._ I'm not falling for the Doctor am I? What happened to just mates? _ Donna's thoughts wandered back to the kitchen where she and the Doctor shared their first kiss. Now that she thought about it, why had she kissed him?

_It was to save his life! Yeah that's why. Although… it definitely wasn't the worst kiss I've ever had. _Donna sank deeper into the comfy chair that she occupied, relishing the warmth of her mug in her hands.

Donna's thoughts flickered to that dreadful day that they had lost Jenny. The Doctor had holed up in his room after leaving Messaline wanting to be alone; but he let her in when she asked. She listened patiently and held him as he began to talk about all the people he had watched die or walk out of his life. "They all leave, Donna."

"_I am going to travel with that man forever."_ That's what she had told Martha.

"Well I 'm not going anywhere. I'll stay with you. Forever. Promise. You couldn't get rid of me if you tried Spaceman." It brought a smile to his handsome features, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

Donna could see how upset he was and she knew that he had probably never told anyone any of this before. She sat cradling him in her arms as he grieved for every one of his friends that was lost for the rest of the night.

For the first time in her life Donna realized how lucky she really was not to have experienced that kind of lost. She finally understood why the Time Lord always, no matter what they had done, gave people a choice. Because he didn't always have one.

He was known as The Oncoming Storm and Donna decided that she going to help him find the eye of that storm and save him from his own destruction.

Not only did the Doctor need someone to save him, he needed someone to love him. And so Donna silently vowed to do just that. Why? Because he would do the same for her.

_Now come in from this storm__  
__I taste you sweet and warm__  
__Take what you need__  
__Take what you need__  
__From me_

_Wake up this world__  
__Wake up tonight__  
__And run with me__  
__Run to me now__  
_

"How about I take you to the most gorgeous and relaxing spa this side of the galaxy?" The Doctor announced as he stood hunched over the central consol. He eyed Donna with an inquisitive look as he stared around the time rotor at her.

"Are you serious or just taking the mickey?" Donna walked around to where the Doctor was standing with a look of utter disbelief on her face. How many times had she asked, no begged him to take her somewhere like this?

"I'm serious!" He flashed Donna a megawatt smile.

"So what? You just been holding back mentioning you knew where the greatest spa in the universe was?" The Doctor turned to face her; what he faced was the red head's intense icy blue glare.

The Time Lord's smile fell from his face. He thought that Donna would be pleased by this news but she looked torn between hugging and murdering him. He had learned quickly what preempted Donna to strike since she started travelling with him. The Doctor quickly tried to amend his error.

"What! No, no, no! I just thought that you, we, could use a nice quite day! No running, no monsters." He tried desperately to soothe the red head's temper. Lucky for him it work and he escaped unscathed.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get on with it!" With that she dashed out of the room to get ready.

Unfortunately the planet Midnight turned into probably the most terrifying day the Doctor had experienced yet.

When the Doctor got off the rescue vehicle, Donna was waiting for him. It was almost as if he had just woken up from a terrible nightmare and was still in a daze. He felt Donna wrap her arms around his neck and melted into her embrace, pulling her to him as if he feared she would slip out of his grasp and disappear. He thought he would never see her again.

They sat at a table near the pool. Donna listened as the Doctor recounted his nightmarish ordeal and slowly recovered, mentally kicking herself for not going with him.

"I wanted to run, but I couldn't. I had no control…and that scared me." The Doctor was broken, Donna could see that, so she said the only thing she could think of.

Reaching across the table and grabbing his hand, Donna whispered, "So let's run. Far away from this place. Just you and me…" She paused searching for the right words. Her voice cracked as she finally fell apart. "God, I should've been there with you! I'm sorry…" Tears began streaming down her pale face.

The Doctor stopped her midsentence; he placed his hand on her cheek and used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "No! No. I…I'm glad you weren't there. If that thing had… I'm not sure what I would have done… There was no way of predicting what it would do. Please don't cry."

Donna was still upset but she nodded in agreement. She thought that there was something he wasn't saying. They sat for a few more minutes in comfortable silence before the Doctor got up.

He offered his hand to Donna. "Com'on. Let's run. Far away, just the two of us." He gave her a sad smile.

The Doctor was still shaken up, but his smile, though sad, was a sign that he was returning to normal. Donna took his hand and together they slowly made their way back to the TARDIS and left Midnight far behind them.

_I'll stay with you__  
__The walls will fall before we do__  
__Take my hand now__  
__We'll run forever__  
__I can feel the storm inside you__  
__I'll stay with you_

The Doctor lay on his bed staring into the abyss, afraid to close his eyes. He thought he could still feel that _thing_ pulling at the back of his mind. Donna lay next to him asleep. He had asked her to stay here with him after leaving Midnight. She was the only thing that had kept him fighting, blocking that creature from completely overwhelming him. He just needed to get back to her and nothing would stop him.

The Doctor turned over and lay on his side so that he was facing Donna. He watched her as she slept peacefully. Thank Rassilon that she was there for him afterwards. Good ol' Donna, always there to help him pick up the pieces when everything went wrong. She was his rock, she kept him grounded.

Ever since finding Donna, the Doctor felt like he could face anything as long as she was by his side. She even made the TARDIS feel more like a home. He reached over and gently brushed stray strands of golden-red hair away from Donna's face.

The Doctor replayed their conversation by the pool in his mind. He had almost let it slip. That he loved her. The Doctor had contemplated telling her about his feelings; especially when she had caught him staring from across the room. Not to mention any of the times they were trapped in close quarters.

There was something special about Donna. When he looked at her, he could see it, feel it. It was like a storm was gathering around her. Like the feeling you get just as a storm comes in, when the air is charged and you can hear the thunder rolling in the distance. The Doctor found it exhilarating.

_I made this mistake before, burying my feelings and missing my chance with Rose. But not this time! _

Tomorrow they were going to Shan Shen, so the Doctor resolved to find some way to tell Donna exactly how he felt before the end of the day.

**Aww, such hope! If only he knew what was coming! One more chapter to go! It will be posted as soon as I write it and polish it. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Act I

**Author's Note:** Congratulations reader! This last chapter is a two-for-one special! It's a songfic and a JE fix it all in one! Can you feel the excitement? So just like in the series, Donna's mind gets wiped and is left to lead a boring and mundane life. The Doctor decides to check up on her one day and makes mind blowing discovery! I had to split it into two acts b/c it was so long. But it raises the suspense! Caution: Contains angst and a depressed alien! The song is "Not Broken" by the Goo Goo Dolls

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I know the drill! They belong to the BBC. **

Chapter 3 Act 1

"No. No, please! I can't go back! Don't make me go back!"

With trembling hands the Doctor closed the gap between him and the women he loved. Tears stung his eyes as he reached forward to do the unthinkable. If he didn't she would die and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened.

Donna felt the cool tips of his finger as they brushed her temples. She continued to protest but nothing was stopping him from taking her memories.

"Oh, Donna Noble. We had the best of times… Goodbye."

It happened so fast. All of the Time Lord's knowledge swirling around her head, then nothing. The Doctor caught her as she fell forwards, unconscious. He knew it would be the last time he would hold her.

The Doctor stood there. Not wanting to let go. If he did then everything they had shared would mean nothing. But he had to get her home before she woke up.

So still clutching Donna's sleeping form, he maneuvered himself over to the controls and punched in the coordinates for Chiswick.

_All I waited for__  
__was a chance to make you understand__  
__Tell you these forgotten truths.__  
__You never thought were real__  
__And if the world should turn its back__  
__You know that I'm still here__  
_

The Doctor stationed his time ship somewhere within the Vortex and let it there for days.

For hours he would sit sulking in Donna's vacant room. He went over everything that had happened between arriving at Shan Shen and the night he lost the women he loved, looking for a clue as to how to fix this mess.

_Why couldn't I see this coming? I should have saved her! There were so many things I needed to tell her. _

"What have I done? What did I do to deserve this?" he shouted angrily at the suffocating silence. The Doctor recalled how Donna could yell from anywhere in the TARDIS and be heard and how sometimes when he blocked out all the white noise of the ship he imagined he could still hear her.

The Doctor sat waiting for an answer but none came. Tired of enduring the mocking stillness he left Donna's room and made his way slowly to the kitchen.

He attempted to make a cup of tea, getting so far as putting the kettle on before losing interest. He just wasn't in the mood.

Instead he went to the consol room and plopped down on the jump seat. His dark eyes scanned the room searching for any kind of distraction. It seemed so empty. The TARDIS hummed sorrowfully in the back of the Doctor's mind. Even she missed the boisterous red head.

As he sat there, he allowed sleep to take hold of him. He was on the verge of slumber when the TARDIS planted an idea in his head. _Go see her._

"What?" The sensation caught the Doctor off guard and caused him to practically fall off the chair. "What! Go see her? You know I can't do that, she'll die!" The TARDIS responded in his mind.

"No… I suppose she doesn't have to _see_ _me_… And it would only be to check on her. Make sure she's alright… Ohhh that's brilliant!"

With some of his usual enthusiasm returning, the Time Lord jumped up and ran about piloting in his typical fashion. Even though he couldn't talk to her, seeing Donna might make him feel better, at least for a while.

_Morning comes and life moves on__  
__But when it changed__  
__You didn't know where you belonged__  
__I'll still catch you when you fall__  
__Through a past that steals your sleep__  
__And scrawl there words upon your wall__  
__Remind you to believe__  
_

They were staring again. They had been doing it a lot lately. They thought they were being sneaky, but Donna always knew. She could feel their eyes watching her. All because she had had another headache this morning.

The headache was caused by the dream Donna had last night. The dreams had started the night after planets supposedly appeared in the sky about two months ago. Her dreams were always the same: there was a tall man in a suite with wild brown hair and deep chocolate colored eyes. Together her and this mysterious man would run hand in hand, run from strange creatures, run from the world. Every time she woke up though she had a slight headache and felt like something was missing. When she told her mum and gramps about the dreams they dismissed them and told her not to dwell on them.

"Take a picture would ya, I hear it lasts longer!" Donna snapped as she sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Sylvia and Wilf were standing at the counter watching her with concern.

Her mother was about to rebuke Donna for being snippy but instead Sylvia quickly changed the subject. "So Donna, have any plans for today?"

Donna decided it was too early to argue and went along with it. "Well I was thinking about running down to the shops this afternoon before I have lunch with some of the girls… If it's alright with you" Donna added sarcastically before she could stop herself.

"That's nice, dear." Her mum replied absently. Sylvia had already busied herself with making another cup of tea.

Donna turned back to the food that remained on her plate and suddenly lost her appetite. She got up and dumped the remains in the bin and set her dish in the sink. As Donna left the kitchen, Wilf caught her up.

"Don't mind her, sweetheart, she's just worried about you, that's all. Now you go have a good time and have some fun for me." He gave her hand a squeeze.

"Thanks Gramps." Donna could never stay at Wilf since he was usually on her side. She gave him a peck on the cheek before grabbing her coat and heading to town.

The TARDIS materialized in an alley near the shops in central London. The Doctor stepped out and observed his surroundings. He stuck his index finger into his mouth then pulled it out with a loud, wet pop and held it in the air for a few seconds.

"Saturday! I love Saturdays!" Pleased with this discovery, he wandered away from the police box and out into the throng of people. The TARDIS had tracked Donna's residual time energy and showed that she was somewhere in this vicinity. All the Doctor had to do now was follow that lead using his sonic screwdriver.

Donna wasn't hard to track down. The Doctor entered the busy store where Donna was and stepped behind a tall stand that held jewelry and other accessories. Peering between the shelves he was able to keep his sights on the red head.

She was talking, well arguing, with one of the sales assistants over their return policy. He smiled to himself remembering how she had never been afraid to argue with anyone, even aliens! _Doesn't look like too much has changed._

The sales person finally gave in and walked away defeated. As Donna made her way over to the exit she stopped by the jewelry stand forcing the Doctor to change his hiding place to stay out of her way. He now watched her from behind a rack of men's ties.

At first glance everything seemed normal, but after several seconds the Doctor noticed that something was wrong. Some object seemed to have caught Donna's attention and she now stood staring into the distance, frozen to the spot. The Doctor was starting to worry. Had something triggered her memory? What was looking at?

While craning his neck to get a better look he managed to knock over the rack of ties. The loud crash brought Donna out of her daze but her attention now turned to the guilty looking bloke in the suite and overcoat across the store. For some reason, she felt compelled to talk to him.

"Sorry! Sorry. I'll get it." The Doctor was too busy mumbling his apology and babbling about paying for any damage to notice Donna striding in his direction.

"Don't I know you?" The Doctor had crouched down to collect the merchandise when her question reached his ears. He froze. Thinking furiously for a way to avoid Donna he decided to stay on the floor and try to ignore her.

"Oi! I'm talking to you mate!" She bent down and lightly hit his shoulder. _Drat! Should've known I couldn't just ignore Donna._

"Um… Me? No. I don't think so. Sorry." The Doctor said, hoping she would just give up and leave.

But Donna kept on persisting and went so far as to lean down and help him clean up the mess. "It's Smith, right. John Smith. You were at my house that night. You know my Gramps." The Doctor realized that there was no way of avoiding her now. _Why does she have to be so stubborn! _

"Oh! Yes! Of course. You're Donna." He and Donna both stood and placed the ties back on the rack. "Nice mess you made. Don't feel bad though. I've done it a few times myself."

"Yes I know." The Doctor replied without thinking. Donna did a double take. "What do you mean 'I know'?"

_Oops!_

"No, I meant, yes I know it's quite a mess." He quickly covered, luckily she bought it.

"Well, thank you for the help. It was nice to see you again." The Doctor stated politely. He tried to walk away but Donna stepped in front of him, blocking his escape route.

"Um, would you like to join me for lunch?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Donna barely knew this person and she was asking him to lunch! What was wrong with her? It was just that something about him felt familiar.

"Oh, uh, sorry, that was really random. It's was just, I was thinking that we could chat…about that night you were at my house. I thought maybe you might be able to answer some of my questions."

The Doctor noticed the troubled look in Donna's blue eyes, there was something else too – emptiness. He desperately wanted to help her, to reach out and pull her into his arms, but he couldn't. "I'm sorry, I really am, but I can't. I wish I could, but I just can't." His voice was just barely above a whisper.

"Right. You're obviously a busy man. Sorry." Donna tried to no avail to hide her disappointment. "Well, good seeing you again." She held her hand out to him. The Doctor took it, reveling in her touch and before he could stop himself, "Yes. Perhaps some other time."

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by Donna's mobile, saving the Doctor from having to retract his last statement. Donna held up a finger signaling the Doctor to wait. "Yes Nerys." She answered sardonically, drawing out the s in yes. "I'm on my way. No I didn't forget! … I don't how long- soon…. Then order without me!" Donna rolled her eyes and mouthed "got to go". She waved goodbye to the Doctor as she continued her conversation. He watched her leave, knowing it was for the best but wanting her stay, longing to tell her his secret.

The Doctor shook himself mentally. He remembered Donna's strange reaction to the items at the jewelry counter and ran over to investigate. As the Time Lord approached the stand he saw that it held an assortment of fob watches.

The Doctor stood there puzzled. What was Donna doing looking at fob watches? He examined several of them before an idea hit him and a wide grin spread across his face.

"Oh! Brilliant! Molto Bene!" The Doctor shouted, startling everyone in the store. "Donna you're a genius!" The Time Lord ran from the shop and back in the direction of his TARDIS.

Donna's Time Lord brain had locked on to the watches because of the Doctor's memories about them being able to hold the essence of a Time Lord. This gave the Doctor a wonderfully crazy idea.

_Time won't ever steal my soul__  
__And we're not broken__  
__So please come home__  
_

_I won't let them break you down__  
__I won't hear the empty sounds__  
__I'm hopelessly pretending__  
__That I know the answer__  
__Angels light the neon fires__  
__That burn so cold__  
__Through your desires__  
__And all you are is all I need to know__  
_

With a renewed sense of hope the Doctor burst through the TARDIS doors and bound up the ramp bristling with ideas and energy.

"Fob watch! Why didn't I think of that?" He threw his brown overcoat across its usual coral strut and began his work. Hands flying over switches and levers, the Doctor brought down the Chameleon Arch from its storage place above him. Grinning like a cat, he set to work recalibrating and modifying the machine that, hopefully, would bring Donna back to him.

"If I can adapt the Arch and reverse its effects so that it can incorporate human DNA, then it should be able to extract the Time Lord mind from Donna." The Doctor continued spitting out techno-babble to no one in particular. He just liked to think aloud.

After several hours, he had his first prototype. He ran the machine through a simulation test on the ship's computers. The results were devastating. In its current state the Arch would reduce anyone hooked up to it to a puddle. Not the result he was hoping for. But the Doctor wasn't about to give up. He would keep working until he found the solution. Donna had saved him so many times, now it was his turn to repay the favor.

_And if the world has worn you down__  
__I'll be waiting__  
__So please come home__  
_

Sitting in front of her vanity, Donna stared absently out the window. Ever since running in to that John Smith bloke, her mind had been preoccupied with him. She kept thinking about the night that he was at her house. The night that she realized that she'd lost her memory.

The other day when they met, he seemed depressed, like he had lost someone. Her mum and Gramps refused to tell her anything about him other than he was just a friend and she needn't worry about him. They were always saying "don't worry" or "put it out of your mind". How was that suppose to help her regain her memories?

Donna wished that she could forget about him, but she couldn't. It was like something kept pulling her thoughts toward this mysterious man. She thought that it might be because Mr. Smith bared a striking resemblance to the man in her dreams which only confirmed her insanity. _Still, for a skinny streak of nothing, he's not half bad lookin'_.

Oh great! Now she was falling for some guy that she doesn't even know! But for some reason Donna felt as though she did know him, that maybe she did have feelings for him. And that day in the shop, he seemed to know her even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Uh! What is up with these headaches?" Donna reached over to her dresser and grabbed the aspirin bottle. She had been getting a lot of them lately and it was getting annoying. Donna had figured out that they only occurred when she tried to remember which upset her more.

She took a couple of the capsules then lay down on her bed until the pain in her head subsided. She suddenly remembered that she had a memo to finish typing for her boss, so she dragged herself off the bed and over to her computer.

As soon as Donna logged on a message popped up reporting that her memory space was low and the hard drive needing clearing.

Donna checked her recycling bin first and immediately found the problem. Inside the virtual trash can were several folders that Donna had never seen before. They were labeled with odd names like "UFO sightings" or "L.I.N.D.A". She sat mystified, wondering where these had come from and why they were on her computer.

Her first thought was that her granddad had been using her computer while she was out, but that couldn't be right. _Gramps is better with technology than mum, but he wouldn't know how to store files._

Scrolling down through the files Donna found one folder labeled with two words: Find Him. Opening the file Donna found hundreds of articles all about some man who called himself the Doctor.

As she scanned through the articles and reports, it was as if someone had opened a flood gate. A torrent of memories, information, and pain hit her all at once.

Wilf and Sylvia were sitting in the living room watching television and debating about dinner when they heard a sharp cry from Donna directly followed by a loud crash.

**Ooo a cliffhanger! This way to Act 2-The Finale === **


	4. Chapter 3 Act II Finale

**Author's Note:** Congratulations reader! This last chapter is a two-for-one special! It's a songfic and a JE fix it all in one! Can you feel the excitement? So just like in the series, Donna's mind gets wiped and is left to lead a boring and mundane life. The Doctor decides to check up on her one day and makes mind blowing discovery! I had to split it into two acts b/c it was so long. The song is "Not Broken" by the Goo Goo Dolls

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I know the drill! They belong to the BBC. **

Chapter 3 Act 2 -Finale

_When the world is insane__  
__You get used to the pain,__  
__And you don't even know what you feel__  
__And I am like you__  
__I'm alone and confused__  
__But you know it's not forever_

Exhausted, the Doctor sat on the floor of the consol room. In one hand he held a bundle of wires, in the other his sonic screwdriver. The Time Lord had tried at least twelve variations of the Chameleon Arch's circuits and all of them but one had showed even a glimmer of promise. _Must'n give up!_

The Time Lord was so enthralled in his tinkering that he almost missed the ringing of the mobile phone sitting on the consol. "What? Oh. That had better _not_ be Jack!"

He really didn't need any distractions right now but when he looked at the caller id, he dropped everything. Pressing the answer button, he let the caller speak first.

"Hello? Doctor? It's Wilf." There was only one reason Wilf would be calling, the Doctor could hear the urgency in his voice.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to Donna?" The all powerful Time Lord felt absolutely helpless as he listened to Wilf explain Donna's situation.

"So Sylvia tried to erase all of Donna's files about me on her computer but Donna found them and…. Hold on. I'm on my way!" The Doctor was about to hang up when he remembered that he needed something. "Wait, Wilf what's the date? …Got it!"

With his experiment forgotten, the Doctor frantically punched in the coordinates. The Doctor came bounding through the ship's door after the TARDIS materialized in the living room of Noble home seconds later. Unsure of where Donna was and seeing no one around, he ran into the hallway.

Sylvia appeared at the top of the staircase scowling. "You could've at least knocked, Doctor." Her voice dripping with contempt. "Not now Sylvia! Where is she?" She saw the pained look on his gaunt face and dropped the subject. Sylvia waved him up the stairs which he took two at a time.

Through the doorway of Donna's bedroom, the Doctor could see Wilf sitting on the floor with Donna's head resting on his lap. The Time Lord's hearts broke at the sight. "Oh, Donna." He breathed as he doubled over to see her.

"Thank god Doctor. Please, can you help her?" At the mention of the Time Lord's name Donna's eyes flew open and widened upon seeing his form filled her visual field. She realized that he was reaching out towards her head.

"Don't you to touch me!" Donna warned as she shrank away from him, her voice full of fear. Donna's words stung and forced the Doctor to fight back tears.

"Donna, please, I have to see what kind of damage has been done. I promise not to touch your memories." The Doctor pleaded with the stubborn ginger haired woman. Donna nodded her consent when she saw how serious he was. The Doctor gently placed his fingertips on the sides of Donna's face; closing his eyes he entered her mind. It took him only a few seconds to assess the damage.

Wilf and Sylvia watched as the Doctor performed his examination. "Well? Can you help her or not _Doctor_?" Sylvia snapped. The Doctor took no notice of her mocking tone; he didn't have time to argue. But he did notice how worried for Donna Sylvia suddenly was.

"There's not much time left. I could try burying her memories again, but her mind is weaker than before and the block might not last as long…" The Doctor was abruptly cut off.

"Don't you dare!" Donna protested. "I'd rather die than live without knowing you!". Her breathe was becoming more labored and the pain was getting worse. "There has to be another way." Wilf intervened.

Running a hand through his hair, the Doctor answered, "Well there is the Chameleon Arch… It's supposed to turn a Time Lord into a human. But I've been trying to modify it to help Donna, except that it's not quite ready, not to mention it's too dangerous. Only the latest test showed any promise…" The Doctor was again interrupt by Donna who reached over and grabbed his arm.

"Please, Doctor, we have to try." Her blue eyes penetrated his. The determination and fear in them were overwhelming. "Donna, it could kill you!" His voice was forceful as he tried earnestly to make her listen to reason.

"Doctor I'm dying anyway, so please…" The Doctor stared at her, reading her, before turning to Wilf and Sylvia. They both nodded in agreement. "Alright. Help me get her into the TARDIS."

Several agonizing minutes later, the Doctor, Donna, and Wilf were standing inside the TARDIS control room. Sylvia had refused to step foot inside the alien object, so she busied herself cleaning the kitchen and making tea. Wilf promised to notify her the minute something happened.

Inside the Doctor frantically ran about hooking up wires and placing Donna in the contraption's head piece, he pulled a fob watch from his pocket and placed it in the center of the head set. Wilf looked on wishing to help but he knew it would be best to just stay out of the way. "Aren't you going to say _it's bigger on the inside_? Everyone always say it." The Doctor tried to make conversation with Wilf as he continued his work. "Well, it's rather obvious. I didn't think it needed stating." Wilf answered politely. The Doctor couldn't help but grin at the old soldier's modesty.

"Right! Almost ready, just have to input the data…There we go." He turned to Donna who was sitting on the jump seat. "Donna, are you sure about this. It's going to be very painful and if it doesn't work…" His voice caught in his throat and tears stung his soulful eyes.

"I'm sure. I know the risks. I've seen the possibilities in your mind." Donna reached over and gave his hand a squeeze just before she was assaulted by another wave of pain and heat. "Better do this quick or we'll never know if it works, Spaceman!"

"Be careful sweetheart!" Wilf shouted from his place by the entry ramp, tears streamed down his weathered face.

The Time Lord bowed his head and rested his hand on the power switch. "One more thing. Donna, I have to, no, need to tell you something and this might be my only chance to say it… I love you. "

Against the throbbing of her head, Donna smiled, "Then this better work Timeboy, cuz I love you too."

With a mix of joy and sadness flashing across his face, the Doctor flipped the switch and sent the Chameleon Arch roaring to life. Sparks sprayed in every direction as the machine went to work rewriting Donna's biology. The noise was horrendous inside the ship. A cacophony of whirring, metallic grinding, and Donna's piercing screams filled the air. The cables attached to Arch's headpiece began to thrash about causing Donna to sway violently.

The Doctor manned the controls, keeping the power levels from surging. "Come on!" He yelled over the racket as the power began to fail. "I need more power!" Grabbing a large power cord, the Doctor ran from the room then returned. He checked the power levels, they were returning to normal.

He saw Wilf give him a puzzled look, "I had to get extra power from the second consol room, should be fine now!" The Doctor reassured him over the noise.

One unbearable half hour later, the process was complete and Donna lay unconscious on the floor of the TARDIS. Wilf cautiously approached his granddaughter as the Doctor kneeled to remove the equipment. _Please, please, please._ He warily pressed two fingers to her neck and checked for a pulse. At first he felt nothing, fearing the worst he checked again.

"Is she… Is my Donna alright?" Wilf asked tentatively. The Doctor concentrated hard on finding Donna's pulse, finally he felt it. "She's alive! But her pulse is faint. We should get her to the infirmary." Wilf nodded and bent down to take hold of Donna's legs while the Doctor grasped her under the arms.

The Doctor and Wilf carefully laid Donna on the bed when they got her in to infirmary. "I'm gonna run a few tests on Donna if that's alright with you. It going to take awhile so you might want to let Sylvia know what's happened, she's probably worried sick out there."

"Yeah, 'course. She's gonna make it though ain't she Doctor?"

"I hope so." Wilf gave him a half-hearted smile and patted him on the shoulder before turning to leave. Before he got to the door, Wilf turned back around, he had one more question. "Doctor, did you really mean it? That you love her."

The Doctor knew he couldn't hide anything Wilf. With tears welling in his dark eyes he gave him the honest truth. "Yes. More than you know." Pleased with the Doctor's answer Wilf left to inform Sylvia.

While Donna slept the Doctor ran tests to ensure that Donna really was okay and the Chameleon Arch hadn't damage anything vital. So far everything looked good, although one of the results showed a strange anomaly with her DNA but the Doctor decided to not think anything of it. The real test of course, would be when and if Donna woke up and what she remembered.

For several days Donna lay unconscious and the entire time the Doctor stayed by her side monitoring her vitals. He had sat up for almost a week, only leaving to make some tea. Today he stood leaning against the counter across from Donna when he decided to "rest his eyes". Not long after that, Donna started to stir. The sound aroused the Time Lord from his nap and seeing her eyes begin to open, he rushed to her side.

"Spaceman?" Donna inquired groggily as her sapphire eyes focused on the Doctor. For the first time in a long while the Doctor felt genuinely happy. "Yes, Earthgirl?"

"Come to bring me home, have you?" Donna reached up and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Something like that, yeah. How do feel?" He gently brushed strands of her hair away from her face.

"I feel like I've just been run over by a lorry, and then put through the spin cycle." The Doctor chuckled, delighted that she hadn't lost her sense of humor after all this. "That probably would have been more fun than what you went through. What do you remember?"

"Um… I remember being in a lot of pain, you putting me in some kind of contraption, more pain, and… You told me you love me." Donna burst into a fit of laughter when she saw the look on the Doctor's face; he had turned a bright red and scratched the back of neck as he sputtered, "Well, I, you know, spur of the moment. I just thought that…"

"So what, you're taking it back now?" Donna asked, half afraid that he might not be kidding.

"What! No! No, I meant it, really!"

"I know that you prawn! Now get over here and kiss me already!" The Doctor flashed her a sheepish grin and gladly obeyed. As they embraced both couldn't help thinking about much they missed each other. When their kiss ended the Doctor was taken by surprise when he received a very painful slap on his arm. "Ah! What was that for?"

"That's for taking away my memories and causing this whole mess!" She glared at him in mock anger. "Couldn't forget that bit, could 'ya." The Doctor mumbled, attempting to soothe his affronted arm.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"Donna was about to argue but the Doctor halted her rebuttal by leaning over and capturing her lips again. With impeccably bad timing Sylvia and Wilf entered to check on Donna.

Sylvia's shriek of disgust caused the Doctor to jump back and away from the bed. "I think your mother's just arrived."

Donna's family forgot about everything when they saw that Donna was awake. They ran to her bedside and smothered her with hugs and kisses.

Meanwhile the Doctor was standing in the background deep in thought because something had just struck him. He recalled transferring genetic identities with Martha through a kiss so he could hide from the Judoon. Picking up the results from Donna's tests, suddenly that tiny genetic anomaly made sense.

"OH!" Everyone in the room jumped at his unexpected outburst. They all turned their attention to the manic Time Lord who was now pacing the floor, pulling at this spiky hair.

"Is there a problem?" Sylvia asked slightly annoyed but worry creeping into her voice as well.

"Yes! Actually, no. It's not really a problem. It's brilliant, well for Donna anyway, I don't how you'll take it but…"

"Doctor. DOCTOR! Get to the point!"

"Right! Sorry. While Donna was sleeping I did a few a tests, just to check that all her systems were working properly. One of the tests showed a tiny anomaly in Donna's genetic structure. I just thought it was an error but now I don't think it is. When the Arch was rewriting Donna's biology, it took all that Time Lord knowledge and put it in this fob watch…" he produced said watch from his pocket and held it up. "…but it changed her genes just ever so slightly in the process. I only just realized it after we kissed because I could taste it!"

The look on Sylvia's face after his last statement was priceless, a mix of horror, disgust, and anger. Donna and Wilf just stared at him as if he had suddenly sprouted a second head and started specking Martian. Finally, Donna broke the silence. "In English Spaceman!"

"Donna, you're completely human, except now you'll age at a slower rate, like a Time Lord! Isn't that brilliant?"

It took a second for what he said to sink in. "Oh my god!" Donna and Sylvia exclaimed simultaneously. Wilf gave a cry of delight, other than the Doctor, he realized what this meant.

"Wait a minute. Does this mean that I can stay with you …forever?" Donna questioned, finally catching on.

"As I recall that is what you promised me."

The TARDIS was parked across the street from Donna's house, Sylvia refused to have sitting inside her house after Donna was well enough to leave the infirmary. She had recuperated quickly and was now ready to run with the Doctor through time and space.

The Doctor was leaning against the side of his ship waiting for Donna to bring the rest of her luggage down. Moments later Donna emerged from the house carrying a suitcase and bag. "Okay, that's the last of it."

"Did you also pack the kitchen sink while in there?" The Doctor teased. Donna glared icily at him as she set the bags down by the door, "Oi! Watch it Spaceman!"

"It's just that I think you have more stuff than last time! How long were you planning on staying again?"

"Oh, I dunno. Anywhere from a month to eternity, just depends on how you act." To emphasize her point, Donna stepped forward and used his tie to pull the Time Lord closer and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

Sylvia and Wilf appeared in the doorway to wave them off. It had taken a while to convince Sylvia to let Donna travel again. The terms that she forced them to agree to included regular phone calls, frequent visits, and the Doctor swearing an oath that if anything happened to Donna, Sylvia had the right to kill him.

"Have a good time darling! Don't forget to bring back some of those stars for me!"

Donna ran back to hug them both one last time. "Love you." Wiping away the tears in her eyes she went back and stood next to the Time Lord and his time machine.

"Doctor! You take good care of her!" Sylvia shouted across the street as he finished stashing Donna's luggage.

"Don't worry, she takes care of me!" With that the two disappeared through the TARDIS doors. The street filled with the grinding of ancient engines and the blue box vanished.

Inside the ship, Donna meandered about the expansive room, taking everything in, glad to be back in the familiar place. The Doctor stood against the consol watching her.

"Where to?" He asked out of habit.

She made her way over to where he stood and stopped in front of him. "I never thanked you, properly, for coming back for me." Completely ignoring his question.

"Nah, it was nothing really. Couldn't just leave you like that could I? I mean this place just wasn't the same. Had to bring you home, didn't I. That is of course if you consider _this_ a home." The Doctor skillfully avoided meeting Donna's gaze as he gestured about the ship.

"If I didn't I sure wouldn't have as much luggage would I?" Donna closed the gap that separated them and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No, 'spose, not." Donna laughed at the almost ridiculous look on the Doctor's face as he pondered the revelation. In order to regain his attention, Donna drew the Doctor towards her and slowly kissed him.

The Doctor reciprocated by deepening their embrace, barely able to contain himself as he melted into her.

Finally they parted and the Doctor smiled down at his red headed better half, happy to have Donna back where she belonged, in his arms. "Welcome home Donna Noble."

_Time won't ever steal my soul__  
__And we're not broken__  
__So please come home__  
__And if the world has worn you down__  
__I'll be waiting__  
__So please come home_

**The End**

**I'd like to thank all those who read and/or commented, and anyone who has written a JE fix-it for inspiration! Dialogue borrowed from **_**Sontaran Stratagem **_**and **_**Journey's End **_**and the song was "Not Broken" by the Goo Goo Dolls. Hope you enjoyed it, sorry it took so long to post. Just wanted to make sure everything was just right! (Blame the perfectionist in me!) Please review.**


End file.
